Heavy Metal
by CyanideKitty
Summary: Sample chapter up.Tell me how you like it and if I should cont.it.
1. Sample ChapterParty

My first fic, so some characters may be ooc. This is a multi-chapter fic I'm just slow.

I do NOT own any superheroes(this includes the Teen Titans(duh) except my oc .Oh, I do own many cobwebs(LOL). Rated for rape, beating, and language. See profile for character info.

Now, on with the story…….

Sloan ran as fast as anyone could after being raped but still her father gained. She stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her was a boiling vat of metal. She felt her so-called father push her in and she then blacked out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

1 hour later, At the Tower

"Thanks for inviting us to the party." Speedy said with a hint of excitement.

"Anytime."

Sloan pushed herself closer and closer to the tower until she was at door. She knocked lightly.Robin went to the door and everyone followed. Sloan pushed her self to murmur "Help." And blacked out. She was caught by BeastBoy who commented that she was light for being covered in metal.He carried her to the hospital wing where everyone crowded around her bedside to get a look.Sloan shot up and half the room gasped with surprise.


	2. So Sad Yet So Happy

Hey, everybody sorry it took so long. And a special Thanx to:

Blueyedgirl , Agent of the Divine One , Cruixe , ultra Mag ,And to Lacuna Coil and other artists I may talk about in this chapter. If you want to be in the story just give me your character(or your)description Thanx for reading.Ps:I'm from inianapolis,in,THE COLTS WON THE SUPER-BOWL!!!!!!!!!!!!!I love you Patey Poo!

Ilovebbilovebbilovebbilovebbilovebbilovebbilovebbilovebbilovebbilovebbilovebbiloveb

Sloan freaked _out_. She sat up and started to shake un-controllably Beast Boy reached over to console her but it only made it worse. Raven walked over slowly and asked Sloan if she would let her look into her past. She agreed with caution.

"_Come on Emily you know I wanted a boy." came a cruel voice Sloan had grown to hate. As their vision cleared they saw Slade beating a young, newly unpregnant woman"Emily……"Sloan whispered",……MOM!Nooooooooo"Tears streamed down Sloan's cheeks as Slade stabbed her mother in the heart, even Raven's eyes filled with tears. As Slade preceded to carefully cut the baby's abdomen Sloan ran her fingers along the scar as they faded to the next scene they heard him say"Well,I'll just have to make do._

_Fast-Forward _

_In this scene the young baby has grown into a skinny yet muscular 14 year old girl. They both watched as Slade came up behind the girl and hit her hard in the back with a baseball bat. After he finished with the bat he preceded to rape the poor girl. Just as he was about to finish the girl got up and ran………and ran………..and ran. Just as she thought she would escape a boiling vat of metal came into view ((ooc :Dun, Dun, Dun_

,lol)).She skidded to a halt and felt her so-called father push her in.As she fell she thought about her favorite Lacuna Coil song.

**Self Deception**

I'll never waste another day  
searching to find the reason  
why did I choose to play this game  
this goes too far  
I'll take no more

I played the part and took the blame  
while you pretend nothing is real  
life turned to night as you're asleep  
blood flowing down, is this a dream?

Liar, you tempt me

I don't know what to do  
no guilt is in my heart  
I don't know what to do  
I'm not the reason

I'll never waste another day  
forever lost  
no reason  
he never choose to play this game  
taken too far out of control

Liar, you tempt me

I don't know what to do  
no guilt is in my heart

I don't know what to do  
I'm not the reason

_**Back To "Now" **_

Sloan and Raven snapped back into the present. This time when BB touched her she let him. A few minuets later she even froze time to hear him say "I know you don't know me but I'm here for you whenever you need me. As a thank you she put a song on for him on her Ipod ((don't ask me how she got it, I guess she stole it ))

**Aeon**

There is something  
in your eyes  
flowing them over  
stealing all the harmony  
which lives in me  
your hands are covering my tears

oh, why

There's a sort  
of inner dance  
trying to seduce me  
feeling this anomaly  
which takes me

Your touch

You're here

Your heart

Je amour tu

"Thank you Beast Boy." she un-froze time

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sorry BBxRae lovers he's mine!!!!!!!!!! Just Kidding 

-RedNailPolishFreak (My new penname)


End file.
